


Clara, my hair is so messy

by CorrineJL, HumpyHeidi



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Heaven Sent, Love Poems, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrineJL/pseuds/CorrineJL, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumpyHeidi/pseuds/HumpyHeidi
Summary: A poem for Clara by the Twelfth Doctor
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written by CorrineJL in Chinese,  
> translated by HumpyHeidi with the help of DeepL.
> 
> The original Chinese version in Chapter 2.

Clara, my hair is so messy,  
Hermione Granger can show up in a shampoo commercial with it.  
If you attempt to trim it with a comb, I advise you to give up.  
'Cause it's a diamond mountain that won't be smoothed  
even after 4.5 billion years of time used up.

Clara, my hair is bigger on the inside,  
Cyberman rebuilt their home planet with it,  
and Dalek during the Time War made it the battle site.  
Even with their technology closest to God,  
Gallifreyan were scared to death at the sight.

My hair is as messy as space and time.  
Like Beethoven standing on the piano lid,  
swinging the electric guitar hellish wild.  
Even Sherlock Holmes couldn't find the truth of it,  
And the ancient deep-sea monsters saw it would lose their minds.

When my eyebrows established in isolation,  
my hair already had several cosmic explosions.  
Physics fails here; it clings to the thighs of mathematicians,  
while the latter are reading Freud's Interpretations  
The supernova's energy does not diminish its entropy by a single cent.

Clara, it's the Force. The Force be with it,  
keeping it live long and prosper.  
Even the Sichuan sauce in McDonald cannot make it surrender.

Clara, my hair is so messy.  
Have you ever seen anything more chaotic than this?  
You won't see it, Clara. You won't see.  
Unless you cut open my chest,  
and hear my hearts speak to you with both beats.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By 你们帅气的鸢哥

我的头发太乱了，克拉拉  
赫敏·格兰杰都能去拍洗发水广告  
如果你试图用梳子将它理清，我劝你最好放弃  
因为它是45亿个永恒也磨不平的钻石山脉  
  
克拉拉，我的头发bigger on the inside  
Dalek在我的头发里打时间战争，Cyberman用我的头发重建了母星  
即使拥有最接近神的科技  
Gallifrey也怕得要命  
  
我的头发杂乱无序正如宇宙时空  
像贝多芬站在琴盖上疯狂挥舞电吉他  
就连远古的深海巨兽看见了也要丧失理智  
歇洛克·福尔摩斯也找不出真相  
  
当我的眉毛独立建国的时候，我的头发已经经历了数次宇宙大爆炸  
物理在此失效，它紧紧地抱住了数学的大腿，而后者正在阅读弗洛伊德的著作  
超新星的能量也无法减损它的熵值分毫  
  
是原力，克拉拉，是原力让它们生生不息  
麦当劳的四川酱都不能将它抹平  
  
我的头发太乱了，克拉拉  
你可曾见过什么东西比这更乱？  
你见不到，克拉拉，你见不到  
除非你剖开我的胸膛，听我的两颗心脏对你说话。


End file.
